Mój Portret
by Miss Katia
Summary: Harry usłyszał głos, co więcej należy on do zmarłej osoby. Co skrywa w sobie pewien pokój w domu przy Grimmuald Place nr 12


Zamknął książkę z głośnym trzaskiem. Już chciał otworzyć usta i opowiedzieć Ronowi co właśnie przeczytał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest sam. Ostatnio celowo unikał przyjaciół, nie rozmawiał z Syriuszem, w kuchni zjawiał się tylko podczas posiłków. Hermiona powiedziała mu, że wpadł w zimową depresję, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i zamknął się w jednym z ponurych pokoi w domu przy Grimmuald Place nr 12. Pewnego wieczoru stwierdził, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał wyruszyć i ostatecznie zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Czuł, że koniecznością będzie poświęcenie na to mnóstwo czasu, a oni wszyscy zostaną tu i będą tęsknić. Musi pokazać im, że są mu obojętni, żeby i oni przestali przejmować się jego losem. „Jestem Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył i nie potrzebuję ich wszystkich" powtarzał sobie to zdanie jak mantrę, chciał w nie uwierzyć. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak dziecinne i głupie było to założenie. Chciał do nich pójść, przeprosić, powiedzieć jakim jest dupkiem. Nie potrafił. Na pewno by zrozumieli, ale jego własna duma nie pozawalała mu przyznać się do błędu.

Syriusz. Tak, to jego powinien przeprosić jako pierwszego. Spiął się w sobie i postanowił, że to zrobi. Teraz. Spojrzał na leżące obok łóżka kapcie. Pani Weasley wypucowała starannie wszystkie podłogi, po czym wszystkim ludziom przebywającym w kwaterze głównej rozdała po parze wełnianych kapci. Początkowo nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy zmianą obuwia, jednak krzyki Pani Weasley i groźba zaprzestania gotowania odniosły skutek. Harry westchnął i wsunął nogi w kapcie i wyszedł na korytarz. Pokój Syriusza nie znajdował się daleko. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami niezdecydowany czy ma zapukać, czy po prostu wejść. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w środku. Wtedy usłyszał głos. Dochodził on zza drzwi przed którymi właśnie stał. Harry jeszcze nigdy go nie słyszał. Był to głos kobiecy, wysoki i delikatny. Jednak zdecydowanie nie dziecięcy, a dojrzały. Kobieta mówiła cicho, tak cicho, że nie zdołał rozróżnić wypowiadanych przez nią słów, ale doskonale słyszał aksamitne dźwięki wydobywające się z jej ust. Jednak głos nie był czysty, lekko chropowaty, jakby przeciągnąć dłonią po nagiej ścianie. Z pozoru gładka, ale pod palcami wyczuwało się nierówności. Tak zasłuchany w śpiewność mowy nieznajomej zapomniał zupełnie o tym gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero głośny śmiech Syriusza uświadomił mu co robi. Jeśli jego ojca chrzestnego odwiedziła kobieta, Harry zamierza pozostawić im nieco prywatności, nawet jeśli ciekawość ciągnęła go do środka, by poznać właścicielkę tego pięknego głosu. Czuł, że jeśli będzie stał przed tymi drzwiami jeszcze przez sekundę po prostu wejdzie do środka, a Syriusz w tym momencie na pewno nie życzył sobie obecności swojego chrześniaka. Chłopiec zbiegł po schodach na dół starając się robić jak najwięcej hałasu. Wpadł do zatłoczonej kuchni. Wszystkie głowy mimowolnie odwróciły się w jego stronę.

- No proszę, kto się tu pokazał? – zapytała złośliwie Ginny. Harry umknął przed jej pełnym jadu spojrzeniem i usiadł przy stole. Skąd w takiej miłej, zwykle, dziewczynie wzięło się tyle złości? Hermiona splotła ręce na piersi i zwróciła się w kierunki przyjaciela, oczekując wyjaśnień. Tylko Ron dalej zajadał się galaretką jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- No... ja... ja chciałbym was przeprosić, bo ostatnio zachowywałem się jak... jak dupek – wycisnął w końcu z siebie Harry. Pani Weasley spojrzała na niego dobrotliwie. Na twarzach pozostałych również widać było zrozumienie.

Już?

To wszystko?

Wystarczyło powiedzieć jedno zdanie?

Harry postanowił nie roztrząsać tego dalej tylko zasiadł do stołu i zabrał się za jedyną ocalałą przed Ronem miseczkę galaretki. Nie wiedział, że oni wszyscy coraz bardziej martwią się o Syriusza. Z dnia na dzień mężczyzna coraz bardziej markotniał, przestał się uśmiechać, a przecież za kilka dni było Boże Narodzenie.

- Kto jest u Syriusza? – zapytał oskrobując ścianki miseczki z resztek galaretki. Pani Weasley spojrzała na niego szczerze zdumiona.

- Nikogo nie ma – powiedziała – chyba, że ja o czymś nie wiem.

Przez całe popołudnie Harry nie miał okazji wyśledzić tajemniczego gościa swojego ojca chrzestnego. W siedzibie głównej zakonu zebrało się mnóstwo czarodziei. Chłopiec starał się usłyszeć głos każdej kobiety, która przebywała w domu. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. Członkowie zakonu zamknęli się za drzwiami kuchni i obłożeni silnymi zaklęciami przeprowadzili arcyważne zebranie. Harry'emu udało się podsłuchać kilka zdań, z których nic nie zrozumiał. Słyszał kilka kobiet, ale żadna nie mówiła tak delikatnie. Profesor McGonagall mówiła szorstko, Emelina Vance miała bardzo kobiecy, wysoki głos, ale nie była tą której szukał Potter, nie opowiadała tak melodycznie. Hestia Jones z kolei mówiła bardzo nisko, Tonks brzmiała jak dziewczynka. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było po prostu zapytanie Syriusza o kobietę, ale Harry po prostu nie chciał.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczora Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Dręczyła go pewna kobieta, a konkretnie jej głos. Grała w nim gryfońska krew, która nie pozwalała chłopcu zostawić nierozwiązanej zagadki. Taki już był z natury. Nie podzielił się tymi rewelacjami z przyjaciółmi. Postanowił, że do odpowiedzi dojdzie sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Poza tym Ron na pewno by go wyśmiał, a Hermiona zaraz poleciałaby do Syriusza dowiedzieć się o przebywającą u niego w tajemnicy nieznajomą. Przewracał się z boku na bok próbując znaleźć dogodną pozycję do spania. Nakrywał się kołdrą aż po samą głowę, po czym odrzucał ją w nogi łóżka. Przyciągał kolana do siebie, a to znowu kładł się prosto, na wznak. Tak na pewno dzisiaj nie zaśnie. Kubek gorącego kakao powinien rozwiązać problem. Jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić Rona, wyszedł z pokoju. Bez żadnego szelestu zszedł ze schodów. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed uchylonymi drzwiami kuchni, zza których sączyło się światło. Było wpół do drugiej rano. Kto jeszcze nie spał? Harry ostrożnie spojrzał w szparę, którą pozostawiły niedomknięte drzwi. Przy długim stole siedział profesor Dumbledore oraz Syriusz, który pochylał głowę nad szklanka do połowy wypełnioną alkoholem jakby bał się spojrzeć dyrektorowi w oczy. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu. Dumbledore wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego. Gdy w końcu Syriusz podniósł głowę, w jego ciemnych oczach Harry zobaczył łzy.<p>

- Proszę – wyjąkał mężczyzna tonem jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego słyszał. Był to prawdziwy smutek przemieszany ze zrezygnowaniem i błaganiem jednocześnie.

- Nie możesz wyjść. Gdy odprowadzałeś Harry'ego na dworcu rozpoznał cię Malfoy. To za duże ryzyko – głos Dumbledore'a był z pozoru bardzo spokojny. W środku czuł się

Tak samo rozdarty jak Syriusz – Przykro mi, ale to moja ostateczna decyzja. Powiem Molly żeby cię przypilnowała.

Dyrektor deportował się z kuchni. Został tam tylko Syriusz. Wychylił szklankę, po czym dolał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Ciężkie słone krople kapały na stół. Ciszę przerywał tylko stukot stawianej na stole szklanki. Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. Stał tak przez chwilę po czym wrócił do łóżka. Nie miał w tym momencie odwagi by przeszkodzić Syriuszowi. Zastanawiał się co mogło doprowadzić mężczyznę do takiego stanu. Harry uważał go za twardego człowieka, który mimo kilkunastu lat w azkabanie nie załamał się i dał radę z niego uciec. Teraz już po prostu musiał dowiedzieć się co jest grane. Zasnął.

* * *

><p>Molly postawiła miskę z parującą owsianką przed właścicielem domu przy Grimmuald Place. Dostała od Dumbledore'a wyraźne polecenia. Miała dopilnować by Syriusz nie opuścił domu. Jako matka siedmiorga dzieci doskonale wiedziała jak to zrobić. Wystarczyło trzymać mężczyznę przy sobie, w zasięgu wzroku. Sam Syriusz wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. Odsunął od siebie miskę, po czym poprosił o szklankę zimnej wody. Dręczył go koszmarny kac. Obiema rękami trzymał się za głowę, jakby ta miała zaraz eksplodować. W tej chwili jego największym marzeniem było zaszycie się gdzieś w ciemnej części domu, gdzie spokojnie mógłby doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Czuł się nieco zażenowany przeżywając swoje chwile słabości w obecności tylu osób, a w jeszcze większą depresję wprowadzała go myśl, że w tak ważnym dniu siedzi sponiewierany i leczy kaca zamiast owy dzień z należytą godnością uczcić. Patrzył nieprzytomnie przed siebie.<p>

* * *

><p>Po hogwarckim korytarzu szła drobna ciemnowłosa dziewczynka przyciskając do piersi książki. Miała niecałe dwanaście lat. Rozglądała się nerwowo na boki lecz nie mogła zobaczyć Syriusza ani jego przyjaciół ukrytych pod peleryną niewidką. W pobliżu nie było nikogo innego. Ktoś ledwie słyszalnym szeptem wymówił zaklęcie. Dziewczynka potknęła się o własne nogi i upadła rozrzucając książki po podłodze. Jej lewy nadgarstek wygięty był pod nienaturalnym kątem. Z trudem usiadła na podłodze rozcierając potłuczony nos i przyglądając się uważnie nadgarstkowi, który puchnął coraz bardziej. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy bezsilnego gniewu. Doskonale wiedziała komu zawdzięcza ten upadek. Z ust dziewczynki wydobyło się wyjątkowo niewybredne przekleństwo. Jak mogła się tak pechowo przewrócić? Przecież to nie był pierwszy raz, powinna się nauczyć jak upadać by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Zamierzała się zemścić, ale jej plan który powoli formował się w jej głowie był o wiele bardziej wyrafinowany Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją stukot butów pospiesznie oddalających się wykonawców tego niefortunnego dowcipu. Uderzyła zdrową pięścią w podłogę, by wyładować gniew. Jedynym tego skutkiem był dodatkowy ból w drugiej ręce.<p>

* * *

><p>- Syriusz!<p>

Za głośno, stanowczo za głośno. Mężczyzna przycisnął palce do skroni. Głos jego chrześniaka dochodził jak przez mgłę. Kac dał o sobie znać w bardzo dotkliwy sposób Zaraz, chwilę, o co on pyta? O Stworka? Zbył Harry'ego machnięciem dłoni i jeszcze mocniej ścisnął swoją głowę. Chłopiec poczuł się urażony takim potraktowaniem, jednak nie na długo. Zrozumiał, że Syriusz tego dnia nie prawdopodobnie nie opuści parteru swojego domu. Nie pozwoli mu na to Pani Weasley, a to umożliwiało mu bezproblemowe rozwiązanie zagadki. Po prostu pójdzie do pokoju swojego ojca chrzestnego i rozejrzy się za czymś co naprowadzi go na odpowiedź. Wyszedł bez słowa z kuchni. Mimo zżerającej go od środka ciekawości trochę się bał tak bez zaproszenia naruszać prywatną przestrzeń Syriusza. Nie bał się kary jaka mogła go za to spotkać, zapewne uszłoby mu to na sucho. Kochał Syriusza, miał dla niego ogromny szacunek i zaufanie. Mógł to zniszczyć. Jednak te myśli nie odwiodły go od pierwotnego planu. Stanął przed wąskimi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka. Uderzył go zapach stęchlizny, a z każdym oddechem wciągał do płuc coraz więcej kurzu. Spojrzał na podłogę pokrytą grubą warstwą brudu. Nikt tu od dawna nie sprzątał. Okno zasłonięte było ciężką zasłoną z kremowego materiału, który zszarzał ze starości. Karnisz, na którym wisiała zasłona wyginał się do środka, jakby trzymając się ostatkami sił by nie pęknąć. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno trafił we właściwe miejsce. Kto chciałby mieszkać w takim brudzie? Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na stojącej obok komodzie w niegdyś srebrnych świecznikach stały długie świece pokryte ze starości tłustym nalotem. Obok nich leżały dwa egzemplarze Proroka Codziennego sprzed piętnastu lat! Drzwi od szafy były otwarte. Chłopiec zajrzał do środka. Obok czystych ubrań Syriusza na wieszakach wisiały stroje do reszty przeżarte przez mole i co więcej była to odzież niewątpliwie należąca do kobiety. Harry dotknął zniszczonej sukni. Była wykonana z materiału bardzo dobrej jakości. Na półkach starannie poukładana była damska bielizna. Tak samo zleżała jak suknia. Kobieta musiała tu kiedyś mieszkać, ale dlaczego Syriusz ani nikt inny nic mu nigdy nie powiedział.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech. Odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę i powiódł nią po pokoju. Był sam. Jego wzrok przyciągnęło duże małżeńskie łoże z rzeźbionymi kolumienkami. Tak samo jak w szafie, jedna połowa łóżka pokryta była świeża pościelą. Druga połowa natomiast zaścielona zmurszałą kapą, na której leżała damska piżamka, która również nie oparła się upływowi czasu. Wyglądała bardziej na kupę starych szmat niż elegancką koszulkę nocną, która kiedyś była. Po „nowszej" stronie łóżka na nocnym stoliku stały dwa zdjęcia oprawione w srebrne ramki. W pierwszym z nich Harry rozpoznał Snape'a. Mężczyzna, który musiał być wtedy co najmniej piętnaście lat młodszy, obejmował ramieniem łudząco do niego podobną kobietę. Chłopiec zauważył między nimi tylko nieznaczne różnice. Twarz kobiety miała rysy delikatniejsze, a jej nos był prosty, nikt go nigdy nie złamał. Nie była pięknością, ale nie brakowało jej urody. Harry, patrząc na to zdjęcie, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Snape również nie był tak brzydki za jakiego go zawsze uważał. Drugie zdjęcia przedstawiało tylko ową kobietę. Uśmiechała się lekko do obiektywu. Za ramkami leżała książka. Okładki nie zdobił żaden tytuł. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie. W lewym dolnym rogu widniały inicjały – S.S oraz słowa Hogsmeade 1978. Podobne kształtne literki widywał często na marginesach swoich wypracowań z eliksirów.

- Severus Snape? – zapytał szeptem sam siebie.

- Samantha – odszepnął mu ten sam głos, którego tak poszukiwał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale za nim nie było nikogo. Obracał głowę próbując dojrzeć nieznajomą. Znowu usłyszał cichy śmiech. Dochodził z obrazu, ale w drewnianej ramie znajdowało się tylko błękitne płótno. Czyżby malarz namalował sam głos? Harry zaczął zastanawiać się czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale czarodziejski świat skrywał tyle tajemnic, że nie potrafił dać sobie ostatecznej odpowiedzi.

- Przepraszam – powiedział w stronę obrazu. Czekał, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wpatrywał się w płótno.

Ktoś położył mu ręce na ramionach.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Syriusz. Harry wzdrygnął się. Mężczyzna powtórzył pytanie. Chłopiec mu nie odpowiedział. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które sensownie wytłumaczyły Syriuszowi jego obecność w tym pokoju. Pozostawała jeszcze prawda, ale nawet ona brzmiała zbyt niewiarygodnie.

- Szukałem głosu – odpowiedział w końcu Harry.

- Mojego?

Znowu usłyszał ten niesamowity głos i znowu nie mógł zlokalizować jego właścicielki. Odpowiedź była jednoznaczna. Syriusz ścisnął go mocniej za ramię.

- Dlaczego? – spytał ochryple. Harry po raz drugi dzisiaj nie wiedział jak mu odpowiedzieć. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu.

- Byłem po prostu ciekawy

Syriusz westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na pusty obraz.

- Przestań się chować

* * *

><p>- Ona<p>

Glizdogon wskazał swoim grubym paluchem zamaskowanego śmierciożercę. Czarny Pan zerwał maskę z twarzy kobiety. Starała się nie okazywać strachu, chociaż wiedziała jaki los ją czeka.

- Ona jest zdrajcą

Czarny Pan nie okazuje litości.

* * *

><p>- Przecież ja wcale się nie chowam<p>

W ramy obrazu weszła czarnowłosa kobieta, ta sama którą Harry widział na zdjęciach. Uśmiechała się radośnie. Oparła głowę na rękach.

- Nie rozumiem jak można być tak szczęśliwym w rocznicę własnej śmierci – powiedział ponuro Syriusz – dwudziesty drugi grudnia rok 1980, mam rację?

- Absolutną rację. Nie jestem duchem, nie czuję tego co ludzie. Zamknąłeś część swoich wspomnień w ramach tego obrazu. Za życia nigdy nie smuciłam się z powodu własnej śmierci.

- Pokrętna logika – mruknął mężczyzna po czym odwrócił się do Harrey'ego, który wpatrywał się w obraz szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kobieta przypominała mu Snape'a aż za bardzo.

* * *

><p>- Nie! – krzyknęła siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna. Odwróciła się na pięcie by odejść z dumnie podniesioną głową. Syriusz nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Bal z okazji ukończenia nauki w Hogwarcie odbywał się już za tydzień, a on wciąż nie miał partnerki. Nie mógł narzekać na brak propozycji, ale zależało mu tylko na jednej dziewczynie. Tej, która przed chwilą dosyć brutalnie mu odmówiła. Pobiegł za nią i siłą zmusił by spojrzała mu w twarz. Nie był typem romantyka, który pogodziłby się z odmową i poszedł w samotności leczyć złamanie serce. Syriusz był typem wojownika. Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i spojrzała ze złością wprost w ciemne oczy amanta.<p>

- Nawet o tym pomarzyć nie możesz, Black – powiedziała szorstko. Złapała za palec dłoń chłopaka obejmującą jej lewe przedramię i zrzuciła z siebie z odrazą, niczym jakiegoś paskudnego pająka. Już chciała odejść, gdy Syriusz zdecydował że tym razem postawi wszystko na jedną kartę. Jedną ręką objął ją w talii, a drugą oplótł ramiona i przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie. Przycisnął swoje usta do czerwonych warg dziewczyny. Cała zesztywniała, była zszokowana tym co się dzieje. Jednak po chwili ku swojemu zdumieniu Syriusz poczuł jej smukłą dłoń błądzącą po jego plecach, by w końcu wpleść się gęste włosy. Odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Syriusz już wiedział, że wygrał.

* * *

><p>Harry wtedy nie dowiedział się co kryje w sobie kobieta z obrazu. Syriusz po prostu w pewnym momencie wyrzucił chłopaka za drzwi, a ten nie śmiał zapytać nikogo innego.<p>

Teraz stał razem ze Stworkiem nad grobem Syriusza. Skrzatowi bardzo zależało by znaleźć się dzisiaj w tym miejscu. Harry zapalił świeczkę i postawił na marmurowym nagrobku. Złote litery zalśniły lekko w blasku płomienia. Znajdowali się w prywatnej cmentarnej kwaterze rodu Blacków. Tylko jeden grób tu nie pasował. Stworek podszedł do niego i wykonał niezgrabny ukłon.

Samantha Snape

7. 01. 1960

22. 12. 1980

bene vivunt, amant decus

- Kim ona była? – zapytał cicho Harry. Skrzat spojrzał na niego uważnie swoimi wielkimi oczami. Jego nowy pan często zadawał kłopotliwe pytania.

- Ukochaną Syriusza Blacka – odpowiedział – Miała wypalony Czarny Znak. Zginęła za zdradę Lorda Voldemorta. Właśnie wtedy pan Severus Snape wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa.

- Kim była dla Snape'a?

- Siostrą bliźniaczką

- Dlaczego pochowano ją tutaj, w kwaterze Blacków?

- Pani Lestrange sobie tego życzyła

Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć.

* * *

><p>Syriusza zacisnął swoją dłoń wokół zimnych, długich palców. Stali przed wysoką bramą. Jej sklepienie zdobiło kilkanaście rzeźb z białego marmuru. Na ścianach wyłożonych mozaikami błyszczały gwiazdy. Bramy do Nieba każdy wyobrażał sobie inaczej. Jednak dla nich wyglądały właśnie tak. Samantha położyła głowę na ramieniu Syriusza. Za nimi stali inni ludzie. Na swoją kolej trzeba było poczekać. Nikt nie przechodził tej bramy od razu po śmierci.<p>

Wrota zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Ze środka bił oślepiający blask, ale oni nie mrużyli oczu. Wiedzieli, że przyszedł czas na nich. Syriusza ujął dłoń kochanki pewniej i razem wkroczyli do innego świata.


End file.
